Stories
by Linda4257
Summary: Diversas historias de Near, Linda, Mello y Matt en Wammy's House. Cap 7.- Music. Near expresaba lo que sentia a traves de la musica
1. Snow

**1.-Snow**

Near era como la nieve.

Era frio, siempre se encerraba dentro de sí mismo. Nunca hablaba con nadie. Era como si los demás niños del orfanato no existieran. Como si todo el mundo fuera invisible para el.

Near era blanco como la nieve. Todo su mundo era blanco, desde su cabello hasta su ropa. Lo que hacía contraste con sus ojos oscuros, que parecían penetrar hasta lo más profundo. Todo a su alrededor era blanco.

Near era como la nieve. Y Linda lo sabía.

Era una tarde de invierno, triste y fría. Todos los niños estaban en una de las estancias del orfanato, platicando y jugando entre ellos. Solo Near se encontraba apartado de los demás. Estaba sentado en un rincón jugando con uno de sus robots. Mientras que Linda lo observaba atentamente, le daba un poco de lastima ver a Near solo, siempre alejado de los demás. Deseaba hacer algo para ayudarlo. En ese instante comenzó a nevar y todos los niños salieron al jardín para jugar con la nieve. Linda se levanto para salir a jugar con los demás. Antes de salir miro a Near. Estaba junto a la ventana, seguía jugando con su robot, sin hacer caso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Linda se acerco a él.

-Near, ¿no te gustaría salir a jugar?- pregunto Linda

-No, gracias- respondió Near sin siquiera levantar la mirada-

-El día es muy bonito y todos los demás están jugando afuera

-No quiero jugar- respondió tomando un mechón de su pelo.

-Pero no quiero que te quedes aquí solo- insistió Linda

-No te preocupes, estaré bien

Linda no tuvo otra opción y dejo a Near solo. Salió al jardín y se sentó debajo de un árbol, mientras veía jugar a los demás. Saco su bloc de dibujo y comenzó a dibujar en el. De pronto unas voces llamaron su atención. Eran Mello y Matt. Mello estaba aventando bolas de nieve a los demás niños, mientras que Matt no apartaba la vista de su videojuego.

-Matt, deja esa tontería y vamos a jugar- dijo Mello aventando una bola de nieve

-Pero ya estoy en el último nivel…- contesto Matt haciendo cara de puchero

-No me importa- respondió Mello enojado- Ayúdame con la guerra de nieve

-Pero…-

En ese instante Mello le lanzo una bola de nieve a Matt, provocando que su videojuego callera al suelo

-¡Nooooooo! – grito Matt recogiendo su portátil del suelo – ¡Estaba a punto de pasar el ultimo nivel! ToT

-Deja esa tontería- dijo Mello tranquilamente- de todos modos ya la has jugado como veinte mil veces…

Matt enojado tomo una bola de nieve y se la arrojo a Mello en la cara.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- grito Mello furioso- ¡Estas loco!

-Eso es por mi videojuego- respondió Matt con una sonrisa

-Me las vas a pagar-contesto Mello arrojando un lluvia de bolas de nieve sobre Matt- Eso es para que aprendas.

Linda siguió viendo como Mello y Matt se aventaban más bolas de nieve. Obviamente, quien iba ganando la batalla era Mello. Luego de un rato volteo hacia el edificio del orfanato y pudo distinguir una sombra blanca cerca de una de las ventanas. Era Near. Linda se sentía muy triste por él. Debía estar muy solo. Se levanto y entro en el edificio para buscarlo. Llego a la estancia donde había estado Near, pero no encontró a nadie. Probablemente había ido a su habitación. Se dirigió a ella, pero al entrar no encontró a nadie. Estaba totalmente ordenada y parecía que Near no había estado ahí. Pensó que tal vez, había salido al jardín. Salió al patio pero no veía a Near por ningún lado. Lo busco por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba. Entonces decidió buscarlo en un pequeño jardín que estaba detrás del edificio del orfanato. Al llegar, vio a Near sentado en el suelo, mirando como caía la nieve. A su alrededor la nieve lo cubría todo y parecía confundirse con él. Los copos que caían se mezclaban con su cabello. Linda se sentó frente a él. Por varios minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio.

-Near…- dijo Linda después de un rato- Tenemos que entrar, está haciendo mucho frio y tú no tienes ningún abrigo puesto…

-Estoy bien- respondió Near tranquilamente

-Pero, estas congelándote…

-Mi temperatura aun es estable- contesto Near enredando un mechón de su cabello entre su dedos- No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Tienes que entrar en calor- dijo Linda mientras tomaba las manos de Near entre las suyas para calentarlas.

-No es necesario- respondió Near quitando sus manos de las de Linda.

- Es muy peligroso que sigas aquí- insistió Linda- Podría darte un resfriado…

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?- pregunto Near clavando su ojos en los de Linda

-Porque no quiero que te suceda nada malo- contesto Linda sonrojándose.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí- respondió Near fríamente

-Tenemos que entrar- le ordeno Linda poniéndose de pie- No pienso dejar que te quedes aquí.

-No quiero- respondió Near sin levantar la vista.

-Entremos, Near. ¿O quieres que llame a Roger? No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que vengas conmigo

-Está bien- contesto Near al ver la necedad de Linda.

Ambos entraron al edificio y Linda llevo a Near a una de las estancias para que se calentara. Afortunadamente la chimenea estaba encendida, Linda sentó a Near en un sillón cerca de ella para que entrara en calor.

-Ahorita vengo- le dijo Linda a Near- voy a conseguir algunas mantas

Cuando regreso a la estancia, Linda vio a Near dormido en el sillón. Sin hacer ruido se acerco a él y lo abrigo con una de las mantas. Se sentó frente al sillón y observo a Near. Se veía tan lindo, tan dócil, tan tierno. Linda comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Luego paso sus dedos por las pálidas mejillas de Near. Lentamente fue aproximando su rostro al de Near, hasta que pudo sentir la respiración de Near sobre su cara. Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de él. En ese momento Near despertó.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Near al notar la cercanía de Linda

-Yo…-respondió Linda sorprendida- Estaba…estaba viendo tu temperatura… al parecer no tienes fiebre.

-No creo que sea necesario que te acercaras tanto- dijo Near mirando fijamente a Linda

-Bueno, es que yo quería saber si estabas bien

-Ya veo- respondió Near no muy convencido por la respuesta- ¿Por qué me cuidas?- pregunto Near tomando un mecho de su pelo

-Porque pensé que tenías fiebre.

- No tenias que hacerlo, podrías haberme llevado a la enfermería- dijo Near levantándose del sillón.

-Lo sé- contesto Linda bajando la mirada- Es mejor que me vaya

Linda trato de irse pero Near la detuvo. En ese instante se puso frente a ella y tomo su rostro con sus manos. Lentamente acerco los labios de Linda a los suyos y la beso.

-Gracias por cuidarme- dijo Near con una sonrisita

-De nada- respondió Linda sonrojándose.

-Buenas noches- dijo Near antes de irse. En ese momento Linda lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella. Cuando su rostros estuvieron frente a frente, Linda lo sujeto de la barbilla y lo beso.

-Adiós, Near- se despidió Linda con una sonrisa mientras se iba.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste este fic y dejen sus reviews.

Todas las sugerencias y comentarios seran bienvenidos, por favor no sean tan duros conmigo.

Bye

Linda4257


	2. Black&White

**2.-Black&White**

Mello y Near eran completamente opuestos. Eran como el agua y el aceite, como la luna y el sol, como la luz y la oscuridad. El mundo de Near era completamente blanco, desde su ropa hasta su cabello; era como un lugar puro y al que nadie puede llegar. Mientras que el mundo de Mello era completamente negro, como su ropa; era tan difícil llegar a él como su carácter. Y sin embargo sus emociones eran más transparentes de lo que eran las de Near. Mello dejaba que sus emociones lo controlaran, no era capaz de contenerse, se dejaba llevar por ella. Near solía ocultar sus emociones, con esa mascara de perfecta frialdad, de tranquilidad, como si nada le importara. Near era frio, calmado, ordenado. Mello era impulsivo, desordenado. …

Eran totalmente opuestos.

Ambos competían por ser el sucesor de L, y mantenían una constante rivalidad. La victoria de uno era la derrota del otro. Mello quería demostrar que era mejor que Near, que debía ser el sucesor de L. Near se tomaba las cosas con más calma, lo que enfurecía a Mello. Sus peleas eran constantes y parecían que estaban destinados a luchar uno contra el otro.

Una noche, Mello se levanto de su cama. No odia dormir. Necesitaba pensar. Tomo una barra de chocolate de su mesa, se puso una chaqueta y salió al jardín. Era una hermosa noche de verano, aunque hacia un poco de frio. Se dirigió hacia un árbol que se encontraba cerca de una de las bardas del orfanato. Trepo en él y se sentó en una de las ramas. Abrió su barra de chocolate y se la llevo a la boca. El sentir el sabor del chocolate sobre sus labios, lo tranquilizo un poco. Había tenido un día muy malo, Roger lo había castigado por gritarle a Near. Mello no pudo evitar apretar sus puños al recordar lo sucedido. Todo había sido culpa de Near. Deseaba poder demostrarle que era mejor que el…

De pronto un ruido llamo su atención. Noto una figura blanca que se acercaba hacia donde él estaba. Era Near. Mello pensó que si no se movía, tal vez Near no lo vería. Near se aproximo y se sentó en una banca que se encontraba junto al árbol donde estaba Mello. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo ahí. Tal vez lo había seguido, tal vez quería molestar…

-No es necesario que te escondas, Mello- dijo Near repentinamente, tomando un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió Mello enojado- ¿Acaso estas espiándome?

-No estoy espiándote- contesto Near tranquilamente- Solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco…

Por varios minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio. Mello estaba muy molesto. Era el colmo, en ningún lado podía estar tranquilo. Near tenía que arruinarlo todo. No podía dejarlo n paz. Era mejor que regresara a su habitación, al menos ahí, no podía molestarlo. Volteo a ver Near y noto que estaba moviendo su dedo frente a él, como si uniera algo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Mello, sin ocultar su curiosidad, muy a su pesar.

-Estoy uniendo las estrellas- respondió Near- Las estrellas forman constelaciones y las estoy uniendo con mi dedo.

Mello se reprocho el haber sido tan curioso. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante un buen rato. Mello vio que Near estaba temblando de frio. Solo tenía puesta su pijama y la noche era bastante fría. No podía dejar que se muriera de frio. Suspiro resignado. Bajo del árbol, se acerco a Near y se quito la chaqueta.

-Toma –dijo entregándosela a Near mientras se sentaba junto a él- No voy a dejar que te mueras de frio…

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto Near sorprendido- Pensé que me odiabas…

-No lo sé- respondió Mello bajando la mirada.

-gracias- dijo Near mientras se ponía la chaqueta- ¿Por qué quieres ser el sucesor de L?- pregunto de repente.

-Bueno…- respondió Mello un poco sorprendido por la pregunta- Pienso que es muy importante ser el sucesor de L, es un orgullo. Es ayudar a la justicia y ser respetado por la gente.

-Ya veo – dijo Near pensativo

-Y tú, ¿Por qué quieres ser su sucesor?

-No lo sé- dijo Near encogiéndose de hombros- No creo que sea algo importante ser el sucesor de alguien…

-¡¿Crees que no es importante?- grito Mello enojado. Se levanto para irse, pero Near lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo.

-No quiero pelear contigo…-dijo. Mello volvió a sentarse y por varios minutos estuvieron en silencio.

-Mello…-comenzó a decir Near mientras bajaba la mirada- No quiero pelear contigo por ser el sucesor de L…

-Lo sé- contesto Mello- Pero es nuestro destino. Debemos pelear. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.

Se levanto y se paro frente a Near. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Como dos enemigos, tratando de derrotar al otro. Su vida siempre había sido una pelea. Una lucha constante uno contra otro. Era su destino y no podían evitarlo.

-No quiero pelear contigo…- volvió a repetir Near

-Yo tampoco- respondió Mello mientras se daba la vuelta, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y se alejo caminando lentamente. Mientras tanto Near tomó un mechón de su cabello y una pequeña sonrisa surgió de sus labios.


	3. Chocolate

_3.-Chocolate_

-¡Ehh! ¡Por fin llegue al nivel 97!- gritaba Matt sentado en su cama- ¡Estoy a punto de llegar al ultimo nivel!- continuo mientras seguía jugando con su PSP

-¡Cállate!-dijo Mello enojado, observándolo desde un sillón de la habitación- No tengo ganas de escuchar tus tonterías…

-¡Qué genio!- respondió el pelirrojo- Siempre que te quedas sin chocolate, te pones de un humor…

-¡¿Qué?- grito Mello

-Nada…-contesto Matt tranquilamente. Cuando Mello no tenia chocolate, era mejor no molestarlo…

-Mas te vale…-lo amenazo el rubio

Mello se mordió las uñas con impaciencia. Se encontraba bastante molesto. Necesitaba comer un poco de chocolate…Había terminado con toda su dotación del mes y Roger le había dicho que no le daría mas hasta dentro de una semana… ¡Una maldita semana! ¿Qué iba hacer sin chocolate?... Probablemente, moriría…Y lo peor de todo es que no podía robarlo de la cocina, porque la ultima vez que lo había hecho, la cocinera lo había vetado de por vida y no lo dejaba acercarse a menos de 10 metros. Tampoco podía salir a la calle para comprarlo, porque Roger lo había castigado sin salir, por haberle pegado a Near… ¡Maldito mocoso! Por su culpa no podía conseguir chocolate…Si no comía algo de chocolate pronto, terminaría matando a alguien. En especial a Near…El chocolate era lo único que lo tranquilizaba y lo ayudaba a pensar…Tenia que encontrar la manera de obtener chocolate o terminaría volviéndose loco…

-¡¿quieres callarte de una vez?-le grito a Matt, que estaba gritando como loco por haber pasado al ultimo nivel

-Tu no eres mi jefe…-le respondió Matt- Además esta es mi habitación y puedo gritar lo que quiera…

-¡¿Qué?-rugió Mello furioso, en ese instante Matt se dio cuenta de que no debía de haberle respondido así- Deja de jugar con esa tontería, te la pasas todo el día pegado a ella…

-Lo dice que el no puede vivir sin comer chocolate todo el día- contesto el pelirrojo al ver herido su orgullo- ¡Choco-adicto!

-Mira quien habla, el adicto a los videojuegos y a los cigarrillos…-dijo Mello- al menos yo tengo buen gusto…

-¡Glotón come chocolate!

-¡Asmático!

-¡Niñita!

En ese instante Mello, se abalanzo sobre Matt y le quito su PSP

-¡Nooooooo!- grito el pelirrojo- ¡Estoy en el ultimo nivel!

-Eso es para que aprendas- dijo Mello saliendo de la habitación, llevándose la PSP

-¡Mello!- grito Matt mientras lo seguía- Espera… devuélvemela… ¡Es el ultimo nivel!...

Mello iba caminando rápidamente, sin importarle las suplicas de Matt, que venia varios metros detrás de el. De pronto noto una pequeña figura blanca sentada en el pasillo. Era Near…Estaba construyendo una de sus torres de dados. Mello lo miro por unos segundos, ahí estaba su enemigo, el tenia la culpa de todo…Por su culpa se había que dado sin chocolate. Si no hubiera sacado la mejor calificación en ese tonto examen, si no lo hubiera derrotado; no se había acabado todas sus barras de chocolate… La furia se apodero de el y comenzó a patear la torre, hasta derribarla. Pateo todos los juguetes que Near tenia a su alrededor, lanzándolos muy lejos. Cuando termino, miro a Near con una sonrisa en la cara. Near no dijo nada, recogió los dados y comenzó a construir otra torre…

-¿No piensas decir nada?- le grito Mello

-No tienes que destruir mis juguetes cada vez que estas enojado…-respondió Near tranquilamente, sin levantar la mirada- Que no puedas controlar tus emociones, no es mi problema…

Mello iba a grítale a Near varias cosas mas, sin embargo apareció Matt en ese instante…

-¡Mello!-grito acercándose- ¡Dame mi PSP!... Vaya, que desastre…-agrego cuando vio todos los juguetes de Near regados por todos lados

-¡Por favor, estoy en el ultimo nivel!- siguió suplicando el pelirrojo

-ya te dije que no te voy a dar nada- contesto Mello

-No deberías comportarte así, cada vez que te quedas sin chocolate- dijo Near fríamente

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- respondió Mello furioso.

-Simplemente, creo que deberías controlar un poco mas tu adicción al chocolate- continuo mientras enredaba entre sus dedos un mechón de su pelo

-No te metas en lo que no te importa- contesto el rubio. Tenia ganas de aventarle la PSP de Matt por la cabeza. Pero si lo golpeaba, Roger lo dejaría sin chocolate por un mes…Molesto, le arrojo su PSP a Matt y tomo uno de los robots de Near. Si no podía golpearlo, al menos lo molestaría… Se alejo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Llego a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Tenia que conseguir chocolate…necesitaba algo que lo tranquilizara… De repente, la puerta se abrió y entro Near.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mello con cara de pocos amigos

-tienes algo que me pertenece- respondió Near tranquilamente

-No pienso darte nada…- contesto el rubio-ahora vete…

-No- dijo Near- No quiero…

-¿acaso no entiendes? ¡Lárgate!-grito Mello enojado- ¡L-Á-R-G-A-T-E!

-Deberías controlarte…- respondió Near tranquilamente, sin hacer caso de los gritos de Mello- No puedes robar mis juguetes, cada vez que te quedas sin chocolate…

-¡Yo no te robe nada!

-Claro que lo hiciste…-continuo el peliblanco fríamente- Tienes que controlar tu adicción al chocolate…

- No es una adicción- dijo el rubio- Además, tu haces puzles todo el día, ¿acaso no es una adicción?

-No- respondió Near- Es solo un pasatiempo. Yo puedo controlarme, pero tú no puedes controlar tu adicción…

-No es una adicción…-grito Mello furioso

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Near mirándolo fijamente

-Es una necesidad…-no entendía porque le estaba diciendo eso, precisamente a el.

-Ya veo- murmuro Near

-Lárgate- grito Mello un poco incomodo- No tengo ganas de pelear contigo… ¿Acaso quieres que Roger me deje sin chocolate por un mes?... ¡Vete!

-Solo venia a darte esto…- dijo Near mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de uno de los bolsillos de su pijama. –Toma- continuo mientras se la lanzaba

-¿Por qué me la das?- pregunto Mello sorprendido

-Considéralo como el pago del recate de mi robot- contesto Near mientras tomaba su robot y salía de la habitación

Mello tomo la barra de chocolate y se la llevo a los labios. Después de todo había sido buena idea quitarle el robot a Near…


	4. Toys

_4.-Toys_

Near se encontraba sentado en el suelo, jugando con uno de sus robots. Con sus manos sostenía al robot en el aire, ajeno a los demás niños que se encontraban en esa instancia del orfanato. Estaba en un rincón, rodeado de sus juguetes, donde los otros niños no lo molestaran. Linda se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la estancia. Tenía su bloc de dibujo sobre las piernas. Pero no ponía demasiada atención a su dibujo; observaba atentamente a Near. Tratando de que sus insistentes miradas no lo molestaran. Near se veía muy tierno jugando con sus juguetes, tan apartado de los demás. A pesar de ser uno de los niños más inteligentes de ese orfanato, siempre se comportaba como un niño pequeño. Vistiéndose con su enormes pijamas blancos, jugando con sus robot y sus puzles. Sin embargo, Near no era lo que aparentaba. Pese a su aspecto infantil y su apariencia débil y vulnerable. Near era una persona fría y racional. Se alejaba de los que estaban a su alrededor y se encerraba dentro de sí mismo, como si los demás no existieran. Near tenía una mirada muy penetrante, que parecía leer hasta lo más profundo de tu mente… En ese instante; Near dejo su robot en el suelo y comenzó a mirarla fijamente, mientras enredaba entre su dedos un mechón de su cabello. Linda desvió la mirada, un poco incomoda y noto que Mello y Matt iban entrando en la estancia. El rubio se veía bastante enojado, mientras que el pelirrojo iba detrás de el, jugando con su PSP. Mello se acerco donde estaba Near, probablemente le reclamaría algo. Mientras que Matt se sentó junto a Linda en el sillón.

-Ya va empezar la función- dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista de su PSP. El se tomaba las cosas con más calma. Linda siguió observando la discusión. Mello estaba reclamándole a Near, mientras que este seguía jugando con su robot, ignorándolo completamente.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- grito el rubio, al ver que el peliblanco no le hacía caso- ¿Acaso piensas ignorarme?

Near no respondió nada

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?- rugió Mello furioso. Le arrebato a Near su robot y lo arrojo contra la pared- ¿Piensas seguir ignorándome?

-Te estoy escuchando perfectamente- respondió Near sin levantar la mirada- No tienes que romper mis juguetes…

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?- contesto Mello tomando a Near de la pijama y levantándolo hasta que quedaron frente a frente- ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?

-No te preocupes- le susurro Matt a Linda, al ver su cara de preocupación- Mello es incapaz de lastimar a Near…

El rubio continúo gritándole a Near, mientras que este no le contestaba, lo que hizo enfurecer más al rubio. Mello apretó su puño y estaba a punto de golpear a Near

-Mello…-grito Linda levantándose del sillón – No lo hagas…

Mello detuvo su puño y volteo a ver a Linda

-No sé porque lo defiendes tanto- dijo soltándolo, haciendo que Near cayera al suelo- Te odio, Near…- agrego mientras se iba. Matt se levanto del sillón y fue detrás de él. Near tomo su robot del suelo y salió del lugar. Linda salió de tras de él, hasta llegar a su habitación. Near ya estaba adentro. Abrió la puerta lentamente y camino hacia donde estaba Near. La habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada. Near estaba sentado en el suelo, componiendo el robot que Mello había estrellado contra la pared.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Linda

-Estoy bien- respondió si levantar la mirada- No es nada...ya estoy acostumbrado…

-No creo que eso sea algo bueno- contesto Linda sentando se frente a él- No me agrada que Mello y tu estén discutiendo todo el tiempo…

-Mello y yo siempre hemos peleado- dijo Near fríamente- no creo que eso vaya cambiar…

Near se levanto, fue hacia un enorme baúl que esta frente a su cama y lo abrió. Estaba lleno de varios juguetes perfectamente ordenados. Coloco el robot en su lugar y cerro el baúl.

-Veo que tienes muchos juguetes- dijo linda observándolo- Me imagino que tendrás algún juguete que te guste más… ¿Cuál es tu juguete favorito?

Near no dijo nada. Se dirigió a su armario y busco algo dentro de el. Luego de unos segundos, encontró lo que buscaba. Se acerco a Linda y le entrego un pequeño robot. Ella observo atentamente el robot que tenía en sus manos. Se veía casi nuevo. Era muy parecido a un robot que le había regalado a Near cuando cumplió 8 años. En ese momento sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y una ancha sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

-Es el robot que me regalaste- dijo Near adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué lo conservaste todos estos años?- pregunto Linda sorprendida.

-Bueno…seria muy grosero de mi parte si no lo hiciera- respondió Near tranquilamente- Además es mi juguete favorito

-Pensé que no te había gustado- comento Linda- Nunca te he visto jugar con el…

-Nunca he jugado con el…-contesto Near desviado la mirada mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello- No me agradaría que Mello lo rompiera…aunque no creo que sea muy difícil de componer…

Linda le entrego el juguete a Near y él lo guardo en su lugar. Linda estaba bastante feliz porque Near había conservado el robot.

Por varios minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio. Near comenzó a observar a Linda detalladamente, provocando que se sintiera un poco incomoda.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?- pregunto Near de repente- Siempre estas defendiéndome, quieres que juegue contigo y no me ignoras como los demás niños…

-Bueno…-respondió linda un poco nerviosa- Eso es porque somos amigos, ¿no esa así?

-Ya veo- dijo Near enredando un mechón de su cabello- si solo somos amigos…Entonces ¿por qué me besaste el día que me cuidaste cuando estaba enfermo?

-Tu también me besaste…-se defendió Linda sonrojándose

-Pero tú me besaste primero…-dijo Near con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Linda no supo que decir. Se levanto y salió corriendo de la habitación

Near miro como se iba, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Tomo uno de sus interminables puzles blancos y comenzó a armarlo

*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. (La verdad es que tengo mis dudas respecto al capítulo, espero que les guste =D) Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenida._

_Quisiera agradecer a _AnGeLuSyCaIm, Samantha-Kheel, Jonathan21921 y xilema95 _por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	5. Videogames

_5.-Videogames_

Cada vez que Matt tenía una nuevo videojuego, pasaba horas y horas jugando con él. Esta vez no era la excepción. Llevaba todo el día recostado en su cama, pegado a su portatil. Desde el viernes en la tarde, se había en cerrado en su habitación y no había salido de ella en todo el fin de semana. Roger le había dado un nuevo videojuego y Matt quería pasar todos los niveles. Mello lo había estado esperando durante una hora para poder estudiar juntos. Los dos tenían un examen de historia el lunes y había acordado repasar los temas una noche antes del examen.

-¿Vamos a estudiar o qué?- pregunto Mello con impaciencia

Matt no contesto nada. Estaba tan concentrado en su videojuego, que ignoro la pregunta del rubio

-¡Ya deja esa cosa!- insistió Mello al ver que no le hacía caso-Recuerda que mañana es el examen y tenemos que estudiar.

-Nada mas paso este nivel…-respondió el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista de su PSP- Te prometo que en cuanto termine nos pondremos a estudiar

Mello suspiro pidiendo paciencia y tomo su libro de historia. Necesitaba estudiar, no iba a sacar malas calificaciones por culpa de Matt. No entendía como hacia Matt para pasar sus exámenes, si se la asaba todo el día pegado a su PSP. Mello estuvo estudiando durante 15 minutos hasta que se harto.

-¡Apaga esa maldita porquería!- le grito a Matt – No pienso seguir esperándote… Si no vas a estudiar, me voy. No voy a sacar malas calificaciones por tu culpa…

-No sé de qué te preocupas –respondió Matt tranquilamente- De todas formas Near siempre sale mejor que tu…

-¡¿Qué?- grito el rubio furioso, levantándose de su asiento

-Creo que se me salió lo que pensaba…- dijo Matt con una sonrisa nerviosa-Lo siento…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-exploto Mello- Near no es mejor que yo…

Mello tomo el libro de Matt que estaba sobre su escritorio y se lo arrojo, provocando que golpeara la PSP que el pelirrojo tenía en sus manos, haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¡Noooooooooo…!- grito Matt tirándose al suelo para recogerla- ¡Solo me faltaban diez niveles!

-¡Vete al diablo!- dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación y azotando la puerta

Matt reviso su PSP y vio que estaba bien, al menos Mello no la había descompuesto. Recogió su libro, arrojándolo sobre la cama. Se sentó en ella y siguió jugando. Estudiaría después… Matt estuvo jugando por varias horas hasta que paso el último nivel. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 2:30 de la mañana. Todavía tenía que estudiar para el examen. Bostezo cansado, tenía mucho sueño… pensó que tal vez podría dormir un poco y luego estudiar. Se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormido…

*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/

Matt despertó lentamente. Al parecer ya era de día. Miro su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para que iniciaran las clases. Se levanto de un salto. No podía ser… Tenía que llegar a tiempo a clases y no había estudiado nada. Se arreglo lo mas rápido posible, tomo su libro de historia y salió corriendo. Casi se cayo cinco veces por el camino, pero logro llegar a tiempo. Afortunadamente, el profesor no había llegado y tenía tiempo para estudiar. Se sentó en su asiento. Cuando esta a punto de ponerse a estudiar, entro el maestro al salón. Suspiro resignado…Todo había sido en vano. Ya buscaría la forma de copiarle a alguien más… El profesor les entrego sus exámenes y Matt empezó a contestarlo. Leyó la primera pregunta: "¿Cuáles son las causas sociopolíticas que provocaron la Segunda Guerra Mundial?" ¿A el que le importaba la historia? Eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo… ¡Que aburrido! Prefería estar durmiendo. Sus parpados se sentían cansados…casi no había dormido…sentía como el sueño se iba apoderando de el…sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente… no podía resistir la tentación de dormir…Se recostó sobre su banca y cerro los ojos por un instante…

*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/

-Despierta, Matt… ¡Despierta!- dijo Mello sacudiéndolo fuertemente- ¡Despierta!

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Matt confundido, mientras se limpiaba la baba que tenia sobre la cara- ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto al ver que el salón estaba vacio

-Ya término el examen- contesto el rubio tomando el examen de Matt todo lleno de baba- El profesor me dijo que tienes cinco en el examen y que la próxima vez que te quedes dormido en un examen te pondrá cero.

- ¡No puede ser!- grito Matt- ¡Roger me va a matar! ¡Me va a quitar mi nuevo videojuego! ¡Pobre de mi…! ¡Voy a morir!

El pelirrojo salió corriendo, dejando solo a Mello que se reía de el. Tenia que encontrar a l maestro. Debía rogarle que lo dejara volver a presentar el examen. No podía ser…

*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews.=) _

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenida._

_Quisiera agradecer a _AnGeLuSyCaIm, Samantha-Kheel, Jonathan21921, Daga Uchiha, vanessa, HOolly Cullen, xilema95, ShikaIno por 100pre e _por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	6. Lose

_6.-Lose_

Near se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana de una de las salas del Wammy's House. Estaba armando uno de sus puzzles blancos, sin prestar atención a las otras tres personas a su alrededor. A su lado se encontraba Linda, dibujando en su bloc de dibujo. Por su parte, Matt estaba jugando con su videojuego portátil y de cuando en cuando decía una que otra expresión de felicidad. En frente de Near se encontraba Mello, que estaba mirando por la ventana. Molesto dio otra mordida a su barra de chocolate, no le agradaba la idea de estar con Near, de tener que convivir con ese niño tan molesto. Odiaba tener que soportarlo.

-Matt, ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo?- dijo Linda interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Mello

-Esta bien- contesto Matt mientras dejaba su PSP a un lado del asiento – Podemos jugar ajedrez

-De acuerdo.

Linda saco el tablero y comenzaron a jugar. Mello decidió observarlos para distraerse un poco, sin embargo pronto perdió el interés y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Al hacerlo pudo observar la figura blanca de Near. Ese mocoso… Siempre armando uno de sus tontos puzzles, encerrándose dentro de si mismo, ignorando a los demás. Como si las personas fueran poca cosa para el. Como si no le importara nadie... Odiaba que a Near no le importara ser el sucesor de L. Deseaba demostrarles a todos que era mejor que Near… De pronto tuvo una idea.

-Near…-dijo tratando de llamar la atención del chico. Este no respondió nada.- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos una partida de ajedrez?- Near no contesto nada. Ni siquiera alzo la mirada.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?-insistió Mello

-No tengo ganas de jugar- respondió Near fríamente- Estoy bien así. Además no importa si juegas conmigo o con otra persona.

-Pero yo quiero jugar contigo. - Near continuo armando su puzzle sin responder nada, lo que provoco que la furia de Mello aumentara- ¿Piensas ignorarme?- dijo Mello tratando de obtener una respuesta de Near

- ¡Ya sabia que eras un perdedor! ¡Tienes miedo de que te gane! ¡Eres un cobarde!- grito Mello enojado.

-Insultándome no lograras que juegue contigo- dijo Near tranquilamente.

-¡¿Quién te crees? ¡¿Crees que eres superior a mí?- grito Mello.

-Cálmate Mello- intervino Matt- Si sigues gritando así harás que Roger te regañe

-No te metas- grito Mello- No es asunto tuyo.

-Matt tiene razón- dijo Linda- tienes que tranquilizarte.

-No me calmare hasta que Near juegue conmigo- insistió Mello- ¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya! ¡Me oyes! ¡No lo permitiré!-grito señalando a Near

-Esta bien- respondió Near- Vamos a jugar una partida.

-Esto va a terminar muy mal- le dijo Matt a Linda- No creo que sea una buena idea. Sabes muy bien lo que pasa cuando Near y Mello compiten

-Lo se- contesto Linda- Espero que Mello se controle o si no Roger nos va a castigar.

-Yo mejor me voy -dijo Matt mientras se levantaba de su asiento- No quiero estar aquí cuando la bomba estalle.

Linda le insistió a Matt para que no se fuera. Era el único que podía calmar un poco a Mello. El pelirrojo suspiro resignado y se volvió a sentar, mientras Near y Mello colocaban las piezas del tablero.

-Yo quiero las piezas negras- dijo Mello

-De acuerdo- contesto Near.

Entonces comenzaron a jugar, mientras Linda y Matt los observaban. Mello movía sus piezas tratando de atacar a Near, mientras este movía las suyas sin poner tanta atención al juego. Mello estaba molesto, porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Near lograba controlar sus ataques. Todo el tiempo estaban peleando, luchando por ser el sucesor de L. Como en una partida de ajedrez. Mello trataba de derrotarlo, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Siempre era vencido por Near. Siempre… Pero lo que mas detestaba de eso era que Near lo derrotaba sin esforzarse, sin prestarle atención, como si no le importara. Como si fuera solo una pieza más del tablero, como una pieza más de sus tontos puzzles. El no pensaba ser una pieza más. Nunca. No pensaba dejarse vencer por Near. No esta vez. Puso todas sus energías para derrotarlo, moviendo sus piezas para lograr una estrategia que le permitiera obtener la victoria. Cuando estaba a punto de ganar…

-Jaque Mate- dijo Near mientas tomaba un mechón de su pelo

-No puede ser- exclamo Mello sorprendido. No podía ser. Otra vez había sido derrotado por Near. Por ese niño. No era posible, el tenia la estrategia perfecta. No era verdad. No podía derrotarlo de nuevo, no pensaba soportar otra humillación más…

-Mello tienes que calmarte- dijo Linda al ver como el rostro de Mello se ponía rojo de ira- Solo es un juego…

-¡No pienso sufrir otra derrota! ¡Me escuchas!- grito Mello mientras tomaba a Near del cuello de su camisa- ¡No dejare que me venzas! ¡Yo seré el sucesor de L!

-Déjalo Mello- insistió Linda al ver que Mello iba a golpear a Near. Sin embargo, Matt lo detuvo.

-No cometas una locura- le dijo a Mello mientras lo separaba de Near. Mello se zafo de Matt que lo tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa y salió de la habitación. Iba furioso, maldiciendo al peliblanco. Mientras tanto, Near se arreglo la camisa de la pijama y se fue, tomando la dirección opuesta a la de Mello

*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*

Mello azoto la puerta de su cuarto molesto. Maldito Near… Lo había derrotado otra vez, una vez más… No estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando más humillaciones como esa. Debía encontrar la forma de vencer a Near. Tenia que demostrar que era mejor que el. Derrotarlo en su propio juego. Tomo una barra de chocolate y se la llevo a la boca. Al menos el chocolate lo tranquilizaba un poco. Tenia que ser el sucesor de L, no podía permitir que El peliblanco el ganara. No iba a dejar que eso pasara. Jamás… Odiaba que Near lo ignorara, que no lo considerara un enemigo, que lo venciera sin esforzarse… No iba a seguir soportando que lo desplazara y que fuera mejor que el… A Near no le importaba ser el sucesor de L, pero a él si. No permitiría que le robara lo que tanto había deseado… El rubio salió rápidamente de su habitación, iba a demostrarle a Near de lo que era capaz. Caminaba con prisa, sin importarle las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, tratando de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la habitación del albino. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo por un instante. Pero estaba tan furioso, que abrió la puerta de golpe y entro al cuarto. Near estaba sentado en el piso de la recamara, construyendo una torre de cartas. Mello se acerco a el, Near siguió poniendo otra carta su torre, sin molestarse en verlo.

-¿Quién te crees? ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? No pienso permitir que me siguas derrotando. ¡Lo oíste! ¡No lo voy a permitir! No dejare que seas el sucesor de L. Te venceré sin importar lo que tenga que hacer… ¡Yo seré el sucesor de L! Jamás volverás a pisotearme, no me dejare…

Mello siguió gritando mas insultos hasta que se canso, Near ni siquiera alzo la mirada durante todo el discurso del rubio. Mello lo miro fijamente. ¿Como se atrevía a ignorarlo? Prácticamente, le había declarado la guerra y no contestaba nada.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- pregunto enojado.

-No es necesario que responda algo- contesto Near fríamente-. Tú has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, no creo que deba responder algo. Si no tienes nada más que agregar…

-¡¿Como te atreves?- grito el rubio furioso. Era el colmo. ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso? Tan poco le importaba lo que le acaba decir…

-Mello- siguió Near tranquilamente- Todos los días, por una o otra razón, vienes a gritonearme. No pienso que deba responder algo, cualquier cosa que diga, la tomas como un insulto.

- ¿Quién te crees para sermonearme?- dijo Mello tirando la torre de cartas a patadas- ¿Piensas que eres mejor que yo?

-A eso me refiero- respondió Near recogiendo las cartas- No importa lo que yo diga o haga, siempre creerás que soy mejor que tu, aunque no sea así.

Las últimas palabras de Near, provocaron la furia del rubio. Que lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, alzándolo hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. Mello arrastro a Near hasta acorralarlo entre una pared de la habitación. Odiaba que Near tratara de manipularlo, no se iba dejar. Le demostraría que el era el mejor de los dos… El rubio apretó su puño y lo alzo delante de la cara de Near, esta a punto de golpearlo. En ese instante, mi ro el rostro de su enemigo, Near esta inmóvil, en silencio, sin tratar de escapar. Lo miraba fijamente, clavando sus ojos grises sin vida en los suyos. Como si no le importara lo que sucedía, ignorándolo como siempre solía hacerlo. Mello no supo que hacer, lanzo su puño con fuerza, golpeando la pared, a unos pocos milímetros del rostro de Near. Mello lo soltó y salió corriendo de la habitación. No había podido golpearlo… Enojado, pateo la puerta de su habitación mientras entraba en ella.

Por alguna razón, Near siempre ganaba.

Y el siempre perdía

*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews.=) _

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenida._

_Quisiera agradecer a _AnGeLuSyCaIm, Samantha-Kheel, Jonathan21921, Daga Uchiha, vanessa, HOolly Cullen, xilema95, ShikaIno por 100pre, to-lazy-to-write-my-name e _por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	7. Music

_7.-Music_

Linda se encontraba acostada en su cama. Daba vueltas y vueltas, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Matt había comprado un nuevo videojuego y tenia un escándalo que no dejaba dormir a medio orfanato. Suspiro resignada y decidió levantarse. No tenia ningún caso seguir tratando de dormir. Tal vez si caminaba un poco podría olvidarse del ruido y lograr dormir. Salió de su cuarto lentamente, sin hacer ningún sonido, ya que estaba prohibido estar fuera de las habitaciones a esa hora de la noche. Había caminado unos cuantos metros, cuando se topo con varios niños que corrían a la habitación de Matt. Linda decidió seguirlos para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Afuera del cuarto de Matt se encontraban varios niños rodeando la entrada. Se abrió paso entre ellos hasta que llego a la puerta. En ella estaban Roger y Matt. Roger tenía entre sus manos el videojuego causante del ruido, que le había confiscado al pelirrojo. Matt estaba de rodillas, rogándole que no le quitara su nuevo videojuego. Sin embargo, el director del orfanato no hizo caso de sus suplicas y se lo llevo, no sin antes ponerle un castigo. El pelirrojo se quedo en el piso, llorando por su perdida.

Linda volteo a todos lados, sin encontrar a Mello. Era extraño que no estuviera ahí. Probablemente se había hartado de la escena y se había ido a su cuarto… Tampoco podía ver a Near por ningún lado. Aunque no era nada raro, ya que el peliblanco no salía de su habitación para enterarse de esas cosas. Linda se acerco a Matt y comenzó a consolarlo. Poco a poco los niños que estaban alrededor se fueron a sus recamaras, dejándolos solos. Cuando Matt se calmo, Linda se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir por fin.

A medida que caminaba por los oscuros y vacios pasillos del orfanato, sentía cada vez menos sueño. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy despejada, sin nada de cansancio. Entonces, decidió seguir caminado por los pasillos del lugar. A pesar de que estaba prohibido, era algo relajante. Linda camino lentamente hasta que llego a la sala de música, tal vez podía tocar el piano por un rato. Aparte de pintar, tocar el piano era una de sus actividades favoritas. Repentinamente, un ruido llamo su atención. Del interior de la sala, se oían algunas notas tocadas en un violín. Al parecer quien las tocaba era muy bueno, aunque la melodía era un poco triste… Linda abrió lentamente la puerta y entro sin hacer ruido. Se sorprendió al observar que era Near el que se encontraba ahí. Estaba sentado en el suelo, muy cerca de una de las enormes ventanas de la sala. A través de ella entraban los pálidos rayos de la luna, que iluminaban la pequeña silueta del albino. Near tenía el violín entre sus brazos y lo manipulaba con maestría. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviera muy concentrado. Las notas que dejaba escapar eran de un aire melancólico y fantasioso. Probablemente manifestaban lo ocultos pensamientos de quien las tocaba. Linda se aproximo un poco mas hacia el… De pronto, Near dejo de tocar y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto a Linda mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en los de ella

-Yo… solo estaba…- contesto nerviosa- estaba caminado por aquí... te escuche y entre a ver quien era…

-Ya veo- respondió Near jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello, no muy convencido por la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- inquirió Linda tratando de cambiar el tema

- Solo quería tocar un poco…- respondió Near enredando entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello. No le agradaba tener que explicarle lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

- Eres muy bueno – comento Linda- Aunque la música sonaba un poco triste… ¿Estas bien? ¿Volviste a discutir con Mello?

- No- dijo Near fríamente- No toco por eso. Mello y yo siempre vamos a pelear, no pienso que eso vaya a cambiar. El es muy impulsivo…Siempre va a creer que yo soy mejor que él, aunque no sea así- Near termino la frase con un toque de amargura en la voz

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un rato. Linda miro atentamente a Near. Aunque no lo admitiera, le dolían las discusiones con Mello. Near solía alejarse de los otros niños, se encerraba dentro de sí mismo, para evitar que las demás personas lo hirieran. Siempre estaba solo, apartado de todo el mundo, como si los demás no existieran. Debía ser muy triste sentirse de esa manera. Le daba un poco de lastima verlo así… Near se dio cuenta de la manera en que Linda lo observaba y jugueteo con un mechón de su cabello, un tanto molesto. No le gustaba que Linda estuviera con él, que invadiera su intimidad. Prefería estar solo… No entendía porque Linda lo buscaba y quería ser su amiga. Pero lo que más le molestaba era la manera en que lo veía. No quería que tuviera lastima de él. No podía soportarlo…

-No me mires así…- dijo enojado. Linda desvió la mirada hacia otro lado

-No quería incomodarte- se disculpo Linda- Debe ser muy feo sentirse tan solo…

-No tienes que tener lastima de mi…- contesto fríamente- No me gusta estar con los otros niños del orfanato. No les importo, me ignoran y me desprecian por ser el mejor. Solo se acuerdan de mi cuando quieren que los ayude con sus tareas y después se olvidan de mí. Por eso estoy solo, no tiene caso suplicar la atención de los demás… Además ya estoy acostumbrado, siempre ha sido así. Eso jamás va a cambiar…- Near acabo de hablar con una enorme amargura.

Linda se quedo en silencio. Near tenía razón. Los otros niños solo lo buscaban por interés. Debía estar muy solo. Por eso tocaba por las noches, como una manera de sacar lo que sentía…

Near se encontraba un poco incomodo. ¿Porque le había dicho esas cosas a Linda? No quería que ella se enterara de sus sentimientos. Tal vez lo había tenido encerrados tanto tiempo dentro de sí mismo, que era necesario contárselos a alguien. Aun así no entendía, porque razón se los había dicho a ella…

De pronto, Linda tuvo una idea. Se acerco a Near y lo abrazo. Near se quedo inmóvil, sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo abrazara.

-Buenas noches- dijo Linda separándose de él- Si te sientes solo, puedes hablar conmigo. Yo siempre estaré para ti…- linda se levanto y salió corriendo de la sala de música.

Near no respondió nada. Tomo su violín y comenzó a tocarlo con los ojos cerrados.

Repentinamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna

*+*+*+*+*+*+**++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*/+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+**+*+*++*+**+*++*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews.=) _

_Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a mi mama, porque si no hubiera sido por ella, no lo habría podido escribir_

_Agradezco a __AnGeLuSyCaIm, Samantha-Kheel, Jonathan21921, Daga Uchiha, vanessa, HOolly Cullen, xilema95, ShikaIno por 100pre, to-lazy-to-write-my-name e __por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic._

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja es bienvenida._

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


End file.
